


Never Forgotten

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (TV 2019), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Parent Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: The fight against the Anti-Monitor has resulted in a major casualty close to Peter's heart, will he not let his mentor's death be in vain, find out right now this spider time, this spider channel.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Barry Allen/Iris West, John Diggle/Lyla Michaels, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Oliver Queen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Never Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, it's my 25th birthday today and in honor of that I decided to give this gift to you, please enjoy.

**Never Forgotten**

Peter was in the Arrow cave and the Monitor appeared with Oliver on the table. Peter, Barry, Kara, Clark, Kate, Ray, and Sara went to his side.

“Oliver,” Peter said.

“It’s okay Pete,” Oliver said his voice indicating he was fading fast, “Don’t cry pal,” Peter started crying.

“Please don’t go,” Peter said, Oliver smiled closed his eyes.

He didn’t hear anything that was said accept when Pariah appeared saying he was the one who freed the Anti-monitor from his confinement.

“You did this,” Peter whispered, as he looked up at Pariah, “You did this!” and he ran at Pariah, grabbed him and pushed him against the wall, punching him repeatedly.

Kara grabbed Peter by the wrist holding him back. “Peter, stop please,” she said just as sad as he was.

Peter stopped, and Kara let go, “If it weren’t for you Oliver would still be alive and all the earths would still be standing,” Peter said through his tears, “I should kill you for this!”

That caused the entire room to go silent. Kate put her hand on his shoulder and said, “come on Pete, let’s go get some fresh air.”

Kate and Peter were on the rooftop of Verdant nightclub, Peter was drying his tears as Kate took her mask off. “I can’t believe this,” Peter said, “If Nash just left it alone, Oliver would still be here.”

“He didn’t know what was going to happen.”

“How can you defend him after all this?”

“If you were in his position would you have been able to resist?”

Peter couldn’t answer that, “I just wish Oliver didn’t have to die, he was like a father to me, he taught me to overcome my guilt and be better.”

“And you will be better, if you won’t do it for yourself do it for him,” Kate said as she put a reassuring hand on his shoulder while looking him in the eyes, fresh tears welling up inside them and Kate embraced the young hero.

**Sometime and a Universe reset later…**

Peter woke up in his bed in Avengers tower, “Hey sleepy head,” a familiar voice said, Peter turned to see his mother Natasha Romanov, smiling at him. Without thinking Peter embraced her nearly causing her to fall down.

“What’s got you in such a clingy mood today?”

“It’s a long story, mom” Peter replied.

“Okay well we have time, Summer’s already started,” Natasha told Peter.

“I’ll explain on the way, but first we need to get to Star City.”

Without questioning it, Natasha flew the two of them to Star City. Peter and Natasha entered the Arrow cave, “Oliver, Oliver, are you here?”

“I’m sorry Peter,” said John Diggle as he came around the corner wiping a tear away alongside Renee Ramirez and Sara.

“No, not again,” Peter said tearing up.

“Peter does that mean Oliver is,” before Natasha could finish asking her question the look on Peter’s face said it all.

Sara walked over to embrace him, “Why is he dead, why didn’t he reset his life?” Peter asked.

“I don’t know, but we’re here now because of him,” Sara said as she rubbed circles on Peter’s back to soothe him, “and the best thing we can do to honor him is to take the second chance we got and live our lives.”

The two separated and Peter smiled despite his tears and Sara returned it. Diggle then opened a case containing Oliver’s bow, before Peter could say no Diggle said, “He’d want you to have it Pete, at least you’ll have something of his to hold on to.”

Peter held his hand out and Diggle handed him the bow, and immediately memories came back of Peter watching Oliver practice with the bow and teaching Peter how to use it. He truly was like a father to him.

Then it came time to fight the Anti-Monitor for one final time. “We won’t let the second chance Oliver gave us go to waste. For Oliver!” Peter said.

“For Oliver!” everyone echoed as they charged at the Anti-Monitor and his army. Peter took out the Anti-Monitor’s forces left and right, then the Anti-Monitor himself grew to giant size.

“Peter,” Barry said as he zoomed in with a particular arrow in hand.

“Will this do the trick?” Peter asked taking out Oliver’s bow.

“You have to hit him dead center, you only have one shot,” Barry said.

Peter nodded and took the arrow and readied it, he remembered Oliver’s training and saw his spirit right beside him helping him aim the bow, Ray got the shield down and Peter fired the arrow and it hit the Anti-Monitor dead center in the chest causing him to shrink for eternity. The fighting stopped and everyone came to Peter’s side.

After defeating the Anti-Monitor for the final time, Peter, Barry, Kara, Kate, Clark, J’onn, Jefferson Pierce, Sara, Laurel, Felicity, Roy, and Thea all gathered at the Hall of Justice to honor Oliver. “Oliver Queen was more than just a hero, he was a friend, a brother, a leader and most of all an inspiration,” Peter began, and he turned around to look at the suit Oliver wore placed in a display case with an arrow shaped Pyre in front of it. “Thank you, Oliver for everything and we will honor your memory, by living the lives you gave us a second chance to live.”

Peter returned to New York the next day, curled up with Natasha and they began to watch movies, “I love you little Spider,” Natasha said kissing Peter’s forehead.

“Love you too mom,” Peter replied.

Lena and Kara lay in bed holding each other, looking lovingly into each other’s eyes, “This is better than I ever dreamed,” said Lena.

“Really you’ve dreamt about this?” Kara asked.

“Every night for the last three years,” Lena replied. Kara smiled her million-dollar smile and kissed the woman she loved.

Alex and Maggie enjoyed a nice date at the Alien bar, “To a fresh start,” Alex toasted holding her beer up.

“A fresh start,” Maggie replied smiling.

Diggle enjoyed time with his family, Lyla, their kids Sara and John Jr. They sat on the couch and watched Toy Story.

Lex Luthor is thankfully rotting away in a Cell in a maximum-security prison where he will remain for the rest of his life.

Barry and company enjoyed a party a Joe’s house, Iris and Barry sat on the couch in each other’s arms.

“Have you heard from Peter?” Iris asked.

“I called him earlier, he sounds like he’s doing okay,” Barry replied.

“Just be there for him, he took losing Oliver the hardest.”

“Oliver once told me he saw Peter as the son he never had, I think my jaw hit the ground after that.” That got them both laughing.

When Peter went to bed, he looked at Oliver’s bow hung on the wall across the room and went to sleep. When he slept, he dreamt that he was on Lian Yu, “Hello Peter,” a familiar voice said, and the young hero turned to see Oliver standing there in his original Green Arrow costume.

Peter didn’t hesitate to hug Oliver and he hugged him back. “I miss you,” Peter said finally.

“I know Peter, I’ve observed your grief, I’m so sorry but I had to do what I did to make sure that you had a life to live.”

“I understand, it’s just that you deserved to have another chance too,” Peter replied

“I’ve had so many second chances in my life, it was time for me to offer the universe one.”

“Thank you,” Peter said as the two embraced once again.

“I’ll always watch over you, remember that” were Oliver’s last words when Peter woke up. He once again looked upon Oliver’s bow and smiled knowing that he was watching over him.

In the spirit world Oliver Queen observed Peter spending time with the Avengers. Then he noticed an old man come to sit next to him, “Excuse me who are you?” Oliver asked.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I’m Stan Lee and let’s just say I’m a friend,” the kind man said.

“He someone important to you in life?” Stan asked.

“Yes, he’s like a son to me, I promised that I’d watch over him,” Oliver replied.

“That’s good, well I’ll see you later Oliver, I have to get back to my wife.”

“Sure, see you, hey wait how do you know my na—” Oliver stopped mid-sentence when he saw that Stan was no longer there. Oliver then smiled when he realized who that man was, let’s just say dear reader that he is someone very dear to us all.

Then the day of Oliver’s funeral came. Thea, Nyssa, Sara, Laurel, John, Lyla, Roy, Peter, Kara, Barry, Lena, Peter, Natasha, Anatoli, Slade Wilson, Walter Steele, Kate Kane, Cisco, Caitlin, Ray, Ryan Choi, Thea, Quentin Lance and Felicity amongst many other friends and fellow heroes came to pay their respects. The coffin was simple except for the carving of a green arrowhead in the center.

The wake was held at the apartment Peter shared with Oliver and Thea when he first came to Star City. Peter was on the balcony looking out over Star City thinking about how much Oliver loved this city, and how Peter came to see it as a second home.

Slade then came to stand beside him, “Peter right?” the Australian asked.

“Yeah,” Peter replied.

“Slade Wilson, nice to finally meet you,” Slade replied.

“Nice to meet you,” Peter replied.

“Out of all the people I met Oliver was one of the best men I’ve ever known, I see a lot of him in you.”

“Thank you that means a lot.”

Later that night Peter returned to the park where Oliver’s statue was erected, “Pete,” a voice said, and Peter turned to see Roy and he was holding something in his hands.

Roy walked up and handed it to Peter, and it was a Spider-Man version of Oliver’s costume, “He had this made for you as a birthday gift, but never got around to giving it to you.”

Peter looked at it and loved it right away, “It’s great,” Peter said and looked back at the statue and said, “Thank you Oliver.”

The next day before Peter returned to New York Anatoli took him aside and said, “You ever need Bratva’s help, call,” and he handed Peter his card.

“What’s the catch?”

“No catch, it’s just my way of doing a favor to Oliver,” Anatoli replied. The two of them shook hands.

When Peter returned to New York, he donned his new suit, he kept the traditional Spider-Man mask and Web Shooters and added Oliver’s bow and a quiver of trick arrows. Peter swung through the city and heard on his scanner that a Bank robbery was in progress. Peter snuck in through a nearby vent and stealthily dealt with the first two robbers. The villain in charge turned out to be Herman Schultz, AKA the Shocker. 

“Herman Schultz,” Peter said, and Shocker turned around to see Spider-Man with his bow in hand loaded with a special arrow, “You have failed this city,” and Peter shot the arrow, the cylinder on the tip exploding into impact webbing and tying up Shocker.

The Cops stormed the building to find the perpetrators tied up with webbing. Captain Yuriko Watanabe made sure the perps were put in the truck to be taken to lockup. She looked up and saw Spider-Man holding on to the side of a building, before swinging away.

Peter swung through New York city, not knowing that his counterparts in the new Multiverse were doing the same, be they a hard-boiled detective, a hero from the distant year of 2099, they all live by the same words: _“With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts in the comments below, and subscribe to my account for future postings, thank you all for reading.


End file.
